


super danganronpa 2: the SPILLING game

by hyperfujis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Milk, Weird Shit, also this took THREE YEARS to finish, as in, crackfic, literally crying over spilled milk, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfujis/pseuds/hyperfujis
Summary: monokuma's run out ideas so we're literally betting on milk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	super danganronpa 2: the SPILLING game

**Author's Note:**

> this took THREE YEARS to write (ie i started the project in like 2017, abandoned it for a while, and finished it during quarantine)

"alrIGIHT you BONERS here's your motive" everyon was sitting at a tabble with glasses of milk in fornt of them except for monomi bc she didnt get to have any. "you cumstains have to wait here until someoens spils someone elses milk and you cant drink the milk either and if you spill anyones milk you get eggsecutored. theirs not even going to be a murder this chapeter because ive literally run out of ideas."

"can we drink the milk when someone spolls milk" asked twogami

"yea lol" said monokomo

"this is stupi. you're stupid." said hinata.

"i want strawberry milk!" said hioko while succing a LOLIpop.

"fuck you hiyoko we are a milk communist society" said monokuma who broguht out the communist flag but maheroo was a capatalist so she got triggered and died.

komaeda wasnt having any of this. he brought otu a pack of oreo and started dipping the milk with teh ooreos.

"komeada thats CHEATIG" said hnata while crying "i want ORANGE JUICE fUCK U I HATE YOU"

"nagito sans udertale komaeda what the FUCK are you doing !!!!!" said momokoma

"yo never ssaid i couldnt eat COONKIES with my MILK" said komemeda.

"give me the fuCKIGn roreos bINCH" said monokuma. he was MAD

"YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!! hOPE AKBAR!!!!!!!" koameda exploded ad disintegraded into thin air.

"komEDE! NOOOOOOO! I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE WE FRIST MET!!!!" shouted hintata into the abyss.

"lol sUP binCHES" said komaedas ghost who tryed drinking his mnilk but he couldnt. "fuck goddAMit i cant eat or drink anymore????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FUCK YOU KOMAEDA" shouted hinata into the abyss again.

evertone was arguing and making an uproar when suddently...IBUKIS MILK WAS SPIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IBUKIS MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted ibuku. she was crying tears of milk because she lovedx her mik that much.

"fuck dis shit im out" said twogami and he inhaled all te milk like kirbyand left.

"alright fuckshits its investigation time! lemme-ah shit i cant find the investigation music tape soo uhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH hav e this instead." saod monokummo. take on me stated playing really loudly on repeat over the speakers.

"this is fine. i like this." said nekomaru. nekomaru was fine and he liked this.

"ITS NOT FIEN IBUKIS MILK JUST GOT SPILELD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted ibuki with her milk tears which came off her face and speled "MILK".

"fUCK milk. i fuCKING hate milk. FUCK" said fuckyouhiko. he was MAD.

"but yong master you drank my milk last night and u loved it" said piko ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"this is so fuckign stupid im not goint to prticipate in a class trial for FUCKING MILK." said hinata. he was mad too.

"no its NOT stupid hinata" said chicki.

"chicki are you seriously doing this right now."

"look at ibuki. LOOK AT HER! shes obsessiveyl writing 'milk' on her arm. AND SHES CRYING.! MILK!!!" hinata looked over to ibki and chicki was right

"ok FINE ill participare in the trial." said hinata.

"AVENGE IBUKI'S MILK" said ibuki while crying milk

hinata looked at ibui's spilled milk. the glass was cracked. "the glass is craked...clearly someoen did this on prupose. somone must have been angery at the milk."

"but wjy would someone do that to an innocent milk?" asked chicki while close to tears. hinata and chicki hugged and they cried together.

"alrIGTH fuckasses its time for the cLASS TRIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sghouted monokooma over the loud music

"but we hardly even got to investigate!" said hinata

"what the fuck is there to investigate about spilled milk?!"

everyonw went to the trial room. the entire room was made out of cheese. twogami came back and started eatng the cheese and so did akane.

"i bet it was YOU" hinata said and he pointed at komeasedas ghosts.

"it couldnt be me i can only pick up ghost objects" said komadea while dipping his ghost cookies in his ghost milk.

"well shit" said hintata

"i bet it was mikan because she fucking murdered us in capter 3 so she'd probably do it again" sed hiyook. mikan started crying and pised her pants. teruteru licked up the pee but then he got kicked in the face by akame and fucking died because he drowned in teh piss.

"IBUKI MISSES HER MILK!" shouted ibuki while drowning in her milk tears

"can u stop crying for one second tour geting milk on me!" said angery fukiko.

"WAIT a second. I thik it was fuyuhiko!" sad hinata.

"WHAT why mE?!!!!!!!!!!!!?!??????????????" yelled fufufifo

"cuz ur a angry bith thats why lolool" sed kazoo cheese sodapop "hey sonia knock kock"

"whose their" said sonia

"soda"

"soda who?"

"OH FUCK YES SHE SAID MY NAME!!!" said said kasuichi and he simped so hard his boner made him shoot his load so hard he got yeeted into the wall and died.

"lmao what a simp" said gundam

"you cant just blame yung masta because hes angey. maybe he has a reason 2 b angry!" sed pecco

"why u such an angry bitch fyuhiko olol" said HOEmaeda pouring his ghost milk down his ghost pants while san udertale drank it.

"becausr im lactose intolersnt! THTS WHY I SPILLED THE MILK!" fuyoko covernd his mouth after he sed that.

"SO IT WAS U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" SHOOTED HINATA

"SHIT GODDAMMIT U CAUGHT MMMEMEEEEEEE" SAID FUYUHIKO HELP MY CAT IS STADING ON MY CAPS LOCK AND SHE WONT GET OFF

"WHAT DO UHAVE 2 SAY 4 URSELF" SAID CHICKI THE CHICK WHO WAS A CHICK

"OK ILL TELL YOU THE STory finally my cat is off t he capslock thank you. it all startd when deerk steven princemade an instrageam. then i was born. but i was born...LACTOSE INATOLRANT!!! i blame derek steven prince fro this bcuz hes a bitch ass boomer. ever since then i grew a hatred for milk like no other. take me to get executed monokuma. im ready to go. it was always my life goal to defeat milk." everyne started crying 

"NO DONT GO YUNG MASTA! YOU NEVER RELEASED YOUR MIXTAPE!" peko spbbed

"lol fukc that! upupupupupup its puNISHMENTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" monokoma presd the buton nd fufuiko got sent to be executed.

fuyuhoko was say at a table. at the table...was MILK!

"u have to drink the milk lol" said monokuma

"fuck u im not doing it" said fuyuhija.

monokkuma pointed a gum at him. "do it or else ill shoot you"

"then shoot me" said fuyuhiko while stating monokuma in his beady teddy bear eyes. monokuma pulled the trigger. milk sprayed all over fuyuhiko. 

"wjat the FUCK is this i wanted to die!!!" shouted fuyuhiko. "ok fuking FINE ill drink the damn milk" fuyuhiko picked up the glass and sniffed it. he gagged. he pinched his nose and chugged the milk. he gaged again. "EWEWEWEW GROSS THIS IS NASTY GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" 

"lol ok" said monokuma. he yeeted fuyuhiko back into the trial and everyone got to go back to their dorms.

by the way ibuki never got her milk back.

THE END


End file.
